just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick McReary (SR)
Patrick "Packie" McReary (Born January 8, 2002, current age: 11) is the protagonist of Sibling Rivalries, a minor character in Cletus Comics and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, and a supporting character in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories. Packie is the second oldest of the McReary family, and seems to be the most "normal" of the family (besides his older brother Francis McReary, while his other siblings Gerald "Gerry" McReary is obsessed with football, Derrick McReary is a math nerd, and Kate McReary is apparently the most spoiled. Packie is also considered the co-leader of his siblings, the leader being Francis. History Early Life Packie was born to Maureen McReary and an unnamed father on January 8, 2002, 3 years after Francis, in Vancouver, Canada. He was later followed by the births of Gerry in 2003, Derrick in 2005, and Kate in 2006. However, his father died shortly after Kate's birth. Packie tells Michelle Stone even though he was young at the time, he still misses and loves his father, and even thinks of Francis as his father/role model. Following in Francis' footsteps, Packie grew up with what Francis did: listening to rap music and playing video games. As a young child, Packie also played baseball, but he quit after he got hit in the stomach with a fast ball (he was always put in the outfield), and at the same time this happened, Gerry also started playing football. Events of the Franchise 2011: Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories In June 2011, Packie has befriended the protagonist, Jason Parker, and when he starts playing football with his brother Gerry, he supports both of them. Packie frequently appears at Jason's football games, watching him and Gerry play. At the end of the comic, when the Vancouver Vultures win the championship game, Jason thanks Packie for supporting him throughout the entire season. 2012: Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures The McReary Family play a minor role in this prequel. Packie and Gerry first appear near the beginning of the comic, giving papers to Salvador's teacher, Mrs. Jacob, who then says to tell Francis she said hi (she had Francis in 6th Grade in 2009). Later on in the comic, the siblings appear again, watching another one of Jason's football games. Interestingly, Salvador actually converses with the siblings, before leaving with his friends (but in his first series appearence, the act like they have never seen him before). The entire famil are absent for the rest of this comic. 2013- Present: Sibling Rivalries On Gerry's 10th birthday, the McReary Family move to Wisconsin. Packie introduces his siblings to the reader, and when they arrive in Green Bay, he goes with Francis to their room. The two of them agree it will be fun in Wisconsin, even commenting that their old house in Vancouver was a "dump". During their time in the USA, Packie and the siblings meet many new friends, such as Tony Gonzales and Salvador Martinez, becoming very popular kids in Green Bay, but also unfortunatly, make enemies as well, such as Joel Gonzales and James Johnson. Personality Packie considers himself as a "normal" person. He loves to look fancy and stay clean, and hates to get sweaty and dirty (as seen in The Big Trade-Off, but gets dirty anyway, but is happy he did Gerry a favor). As seen in The Football Faker, he is very popular at school, and likes bragging. Packie, like an average kid, is a video gamer, and enjoys playing shooters like Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto IV. His favorite TV channels are MTV and Nickelodeon. Packie also loves rap music; his two favorite rappers are Eminem and Drake. Packie loves all of his siblings and his mother, but he seems to judge them because of how and what they like (i.e Gerry being super-obsessed with football and therefore Packie does not consider him "normal"). Similar to Cletus, Packie can also sometimes be an anti-hero in the series, but of course, plays the role of the hero, as he is the protagonist. Outfits To date, this is what Packie wears in the franchise: * Trademark Outfit: A striped v-neck under an uncolored jacket and pants. Worn in Hello, Wisconsin! on. * Bed: His T-shirt (which can be seen under his trademark v-neck) and boxers with spots on them. Worn in The McRearys Get Schooled!, Roommates, Packie's Nightmare, and Best Brother. * Football Uniform: His brother's football uniform. A basic football uniform, with cleats, a towel, hand bands, shoulder pads, and helment with the Green Bay Packers logo on it. Worn in The Big Trade-Off. * Dead Groom: A tuxedo similar to Jose Gonzales's, but with fake blood all over it. Worn in The McRearys' Halloween Special!. * Undercover: A polo shirt with a zipper, white sleeves, sunglasses, and a hat worn backwards. Worn in The Football Faker. * New Years' Tuxedo: An all-black tuxedo, in contrast to Jose's uncolered tux, with sunglasses. Worn in Happy New Year!. * 2033: At 31 years old, Packie has a backwards hat, a stubble, a plaid open shirt with an undershirt underneath, and basic pants. Worn in Yearning to be Young at the epilogue, set in 2033. * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures: In 2012, Packie wore a striped polo shirt with a black collar, and of course, uncolored pants. * P.E: A t-shirt with "Wisconsin P.E" on it, shorts, and wrist bands. Worn in Dodgeball Mishap. Appearences ;Cletus Comics * Cletus and the Diamond Deal (first appearence) * When the N.O.O.S.E Attack! (appears in flashback) ;Sibling Rivalries As the protagonist, he appears in every comic and prequel. Trivia * Packie is based on DR4L himself. They both like to stay clean, wearing nice clothes, played baseball as a young kid, and like football a little. * Packie speaks with an Irish accent, as said by Michelle Stone in The McRearys Get Schooled!. It is possible the rest of his family have an accent, too, but it is hard to tell because the comic obviously has no audible dialogue. * Packie shares some similarities with Niko Bellic: They are both of European background (Niko is Serbian, and Packie is Irish), are new to the country their story is set in (the United States of America), and make friends in their city, as well as enemies who want to get rid of them. * In 2012, Packie says when he'll be in 6th Grade (being just in 5th Grade during SR: SRA), he'll be popular, which forshadows him being popular in The Football Faker. * Packie loves Francis the most out of all his siblings, as they are both considered "normal", and the fact that they are roommates contributes more to this. * He got his love for rap and video games by his older brother Francis. * Out of all of the protagonists in DR4L's comics, Packie is the youngest of them all. He is also the only one of the three protagonists in the SR franchise to not be in 7th Grade circa 2013-2014. Category:Heroes Category:Football Players Category:Characters Category:McReary Siblings Category:Characters Who suffered the extreme shortage of Peanut Butter Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Kids Category:SR characters that reappear in SR: SRA Category:Cletus Comics Category:The Brotherly Bond